Disappearing
by Always Hopeful
Summary: Sarah is getting married to a nice human man. He's smart, funny, good looking... But as her wedding day draws nearer, and she forgets her childhood, the Labyrinth begins to disappear. Can Jareth woo her in time to save the Labyrinth?
1. A Proposal

Disclaimer: Hey there, Always Hopeful here. I know I have two other fics to write, but never fear, I shall still be updating them. Oh, and I own nothing.

A/N: Wow, I'm so excited. This is my first Labyrinth story in a while. It has been too long for me. Well, I shall still be writing I'll Be There and Bring On The Rain, both Harry Potter stories. Anyway, I hope you guys like it a lot.

"Sarah, my darling Sarah... Will you do me the honor of becoming my bride?" Sarah stared, big-eyed and open-mouthed at the man in front of her. He was on his knee, a beautiful diamond ring in his hand. She was stunned. Her heart began to beat rapidly, possibly faster than any other time in her life.

"Why, Bryan... I'd love to," she smiled. Bryan Kingsley stood to his full height, six foot one. His black hair was the color of a ravens feather and his green eyes were like emeralds, especially when they twinkled... much like they did now. He pulled Sarah up from the bench that she was sitting on, the same one that Merlin had sat on ten years earlier. That night when Sarah almost....

Sarah hugged Bryan, tears of joy threatening to fall. They pulled back a bit, laughed and kissed. They only seperated when the need for oxygen became too great to ignore any longer.

"Oh, Sarah, you just made me the happiest man on Earth," Bryan smiled. He hugged Sarah once more. This must have been the happiest day for both of them. And as the clock nearby began to strike seven, the two twenty-four year olds had no idea whatsoever that they were being watched carefully by one goblin king. A jealous goblin king by the name of Jareth.

---------------------------------

_"Oh, Sarah, you just made me the happiest man on Earth!" _At that, Jareth gripped the crystal ball tightly, yelled angrily, and threw it up against the stone wall of his throne room. He continued to let out short bursts of screams as he kicked goblins that were in their constant stupor, tore at tapestries (often times ripping them from where they hung), and nearly broke his knuckles when he punched the ground. He was now on his right knee, staring at his throbbing knuckles. They were not broken... just sprained is all.

"Stupid human," he muttered, rubbing his knuckles. He then stood up and, still muttering to himself, walked over to his throne and sat down, his back against one arm rest and his left leg draped over the other one. "Happiest man my foot. His happiness is just my distress. If he can be the happiest man on the Earth by being married to Sarah, then I can be the most miserable fae in the Underground. Bloody bastard."

"Who, me?" asked Hoggle as he entered the throne room, that limp still evident in his short leg. Jareth rolled his eyes.

"No, not you, you poor excuse for a foible," grumbled Jareth, resting his head in his still throbbing hand. Hoggle limped up to his throne, a sympathetic look etched on his goblin face.

"Well then what is wrong, Jareth?" he asked. His eyes then fell on the shattered orb on the floor several yards to the side. He sighed. "Ah, a bad viewing today? What happened, did Bryan bye Sarah something extra special for her twenty-fourth birthday?" Jareth nodded. "And did she like it?" Another slow nod. "Even love it?" A third nod. "What was it this time, another saphire braclet like he got her six months ago for Christmas?"

"Close," said Jareth, swallowing back tears that were ready to fall. "This time, he gave her a beautiful diamond ring. An engagement ring, that is." He leaned his head back so that it was hanging over the armrest. Hoggle gasped.

"Did-Did she say yes?" he asked, frightened with what he might hear.

"Yes, she she said that she would, and I quote, 'love to', and then hugged and kissed him. She kissed him right in OUR PARK!!!" He threw his cane across the room, narrowly missing the head of a goblin holding a chicken. As a reaction, he flinched and let go of the chicken. It had taken him quite a while to catch that particular chicken, so he was very peturbed and began to chase it once more.

"Jareth," sighed Hoggle, shaking his head and frowning. He looked straight at the pitiful goblin king before him. "If I've told you once, I've told you a million times since Sarah beat the Labyrinth... Go to her and tell her how you feel."

"Oh, and what good will that do?" snapped Jareth, snapping his head up and growling at Hoggle. "It's too late! You know the law as well as I do. If I admit my feelings for a human girl, which I've already done once, then I spark the curse. She refused me, so that leaves me with just two options. One, I can wait until she gets married. And if she does get married, then I am doomed to rule the Underground alone for all eternity without anyone by my side."

"And what of the second option?" asked Hoggle.

"I can ask her two more times to be mine," said Jareth. "If I can get her to marry me after those three times, then all is well. But if she refuses all three times..." This was where he trailed off, staring off into the distance.

"And if she refuses...?" Hoggle prompted.

"Then the Underground will disappear, to be lost forever," finished Jareth.

A/N2: I just wanted to say that I hope you guys like this chapter. I had fun writing it!


	2. It's Begun

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Labyrinth or anything. Same ole' same ole'.

A/N: Wow, all those reviews. I can't believe you guys liked that chapter. I never expected so many reviews. I just hope that you continue to read this story and that you like this as it goes along. Love you guys lots.

"Dad, Karen.... I'm getting married!" Sarah waited, phone pressed to her left ear, wondering what her father and step-mother were thinking on their end. They were in Florida, living happily together with Toby. He had grown considerably since his encounter with the Labyrinth, and now he was almost eleven. His birthday was in two weeks and he was really excited.

"You're... getting married?" she heard her father say over the speaker phone on the other side. She had told him to have the speaker on so she could tell all three of them at the same time. She couldn't tell if he was smiling or holding a look of confusion. This scared her a great deal.

"Yes, aren't you happy for me?" she asked, worried.

"Well, or coarse we're happy for you," smiled Karen.

"Right on, Sarah!" exclaimed Toby. They all began to cheer and Sarah began to laugh. She loved hearing Toby use his Florida talk. Living in America certainly changed his way of speaking.

"I'm so glad that you're getting married, honey," smiled Greg, her father.

"I'm so relieved," said Sarah. "I wasn't sure that you would take this that well. I mean, I know you two haven't exactly warmed up to the idea of Bryan and I being together."

"Nonsense," smiled Karen. "We're thrilled that you're marrying Bryan. He's a nice young man. He definately has a future ahead of him."

"Haven't you learned by now that mum and dad won't like anyone that you bring home and marry?" asked Toby.

"He's got a point, you know?" added Greg. Sarah chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess you do have a point, munchkin." She smiled as she thought of her baby brother.

"Well, I gotta go, my friends are waiting at the park for me. Talk to you later, Sarah!" called Toby.

"Talk to you later, Tobe," Sarah called, shortening his name. She heard the door in the background close and smiled. Then, she remembered something and sobered. "Is he still having those dreams, Karen?"

"Yes, unfortunately," sighed Karen, sobering as well. "I just don't know where he gets such stories from. I certainly don't remember telling him any stories about a silly goblin king or a crazy room with stairs going everywhere. I can't even begin to imagine where he got the idea of a roomful of goblins drinking and chasing chickens around."

"He's been having those wild dreams ever since he was three," sighed Greg. "The psychiatrist says that it might be post dramatic symptoms from some horrible event that happened in his youth. But I don't know what that could be. The worse thing that happened to him was the time he was five and had the chicken pox so badly that he still has scars under his eyes and a few on his chest."

"Yeah, I don't know where he could've gotton such crazy ideas from," sighed Sarah, biting her lower lip. She knew perfectly well where he had gotton those 'crazy ideas' from, but she just was not going to blurt out to her parents that she had anything to do with it. That would be an interesting conversation, wouldn't it? How many of you would actually walk up to your parents and say, "Mom, dad, I lost your youngest child to a freakish goblin king in spandex pants. I certainly hope that you don't mind that. I'm sure he'll love his life as a goblin." Honestly, how many of you would actually admit to that? Why not just handcuff yourself, walk right into a police station, and admit to being an unfit human being?

"He probably got ahold of one of your fairy tale books that you used to own when you were younger, Sarah," said Greg.

"Well, I don't remember losing any, but I will look in my old stuff and report back to you," Sarah promised. Though, she knew that she did not have to do anything of the sort because all of her childhood belongings were safely packed away in a few boxes up in her attic, never to be looked at again.

"Thank you, Sarah. And congratulations on getting married. We'll be there, front row, watching proudly," smiled Karen.

"Except for Toby, who will be the ring bearer, and that short time when Dad'll be giving me away," smiled Sarah.

"Of coarse, except for that," Karen smile.

"I'll talk to you later," said Sarah.

"Alright, love you Sarah," said Greg.

"Love you guys too," smiled Sarah. "Bye."

"Bye," said Greg and Karen at the same time.

--------------------------------------------------------

Jareth was woken up by a sudden jolt. He jumped to his feet, but then began to stumble about. And, as quickly as it had begun, it stopped.

"What happened, good sir?" asked Sir Didymus as he rushed in on his noble steed, Ambrosious.

"It's begun," said Jareth.

"What's begun?" asked Hoggle, coming in and rubbing his head.

"We're disappearing..." said Jareth.

A/N2: Well, here is the second chapter. I think this is helping me a lot with my HP stories. Don't ask me how, but it is. Anywho, keep on reading. Hope you like you like.


	3. The Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with Labyrinth or whatever else, yadda yadda yadda. You know the drill, peoples. Please read and review.

A/N: I would like to thank all those who have reviewed from the bottom of my heart. It really means a lot to me when I get good reviews. Thanks a lot you guys.

Jareth began to pace back and forth in his throne room, ignoring almost anything that was happening around him. All the goblins were fighting and shouting and drinking it up. But none of this registered to him, for his mind was racing with a million thoughts on what was happening and what he had to do.

"This is not good," he muttered to himself. "Not good at all. If she forgets all about me, then it's all over for us. Not just me and all the rest of the faes in the land, but the goblins, the fairies, and the entire Underground in its entirety. And should that happen, then kids all around the world will start to lose faith in their imaginations. And if that should happen..." He stopped right in front of his throne, sighed, and rubbed his head with his left hand, his right behind his back. "If that should happen, then the world is doomed. I knew she would be trouble from the moment I saw her." He sighed again, rubbed his forehead, and slouched into his throne.

"I think it's time we come up with a plan," said Hoggle, as he limped up to Jareths throne.

"A plan for what?" inquired Jareth, rubbing his head. Suddenly, the noise was too much for him. He stood and shouted at all the goblins. "Alright, you stupid creatures, I command you all to go into town and go to the pub there. Tell them I'll pay the bill!" Everyone cheered. They didn't care, nor did they care to ask his reasons for the sudden change in scenery. As long as they had the chance for free alcohol, they were okay. So they all jumped up and headed out the door. As soon as they were gone, it was suddenly irritatingly quiet.

"A plan to get Sarah back, of course," huffed Hoggle. "After all, you don't think we are just going to stand back and watch as the Underground, also know as our home, be destroyed because you didn't have the guts to fight for the woman of your dreams, do you?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" hissed Jareth, turning on Hoggle.

"You know very well what it is that I am implying, sir," said Hoggle. Jareth opened his mouth to rebuke, but then thought about what it and decided that Hoggle was right. He walked to the window and stared longingly out of it.

"I do love her, Hoggle," he said.

"I know you do, sir," said Hoggle. "We all know that. Me, Ludo, Sir Didymus.... Even Ambrosious, the demented horse dog knows how you feel about Sarah." Jareth made a slight chuckle, then stared at Hoggle.

"You're right," he said. "I suppose I've made it pretty clear to everyone that I love Sarah. Everyone, that is... with the exception of her. I told her once, yes, but that wasn't enough. I gave up without even a struggle."

"It is a regrettable mistake that is true. But what are you going to do about it now, sir?" Hoggle stared at Jareth, their eyes connecting.

"I'm going to woo her and save the Underground," said Jareth, nodding.

"Excellent. Let's get cracking...."

"... Thank you, Mrs. Anderson, and those curtains should be in within five to ten business days. Uh huh, buh bye now." Sarah hung up the phone and exhaled, a smile on her face. She had just finished a major account and this would make her fashion business look good. She owned and operated Williams Designing agency and it was going very well.

"I'm guessing that account is all done with?" came a voice. Sarah looked up and smiled as her fiancée entered the small office that she worked out of.

"Yes, it went very well," she replied, standing up and throwing her arms around him. She placed a huge kiss on his cheek and then snuggled her head into his chest.

"I guess it WAS huge," Bryan chuckled. When she pulled back, he presented her with a single red rose that he had concealed up the sleeve of his long, black suit.

"Oh, thank you, Bryan," she smiled. As she leaned in to smell it, she could have sworn that she saw it blossom to show Jareths face in the center. She gasped, then felt as if she would faint when she heard a faint calling of her name. "Sarah," he whispered.

"Sarah?" said Bryan, gently shaking her shoulder. Sarah snapped out of her trance and saw the look of worry on his face.

"Oh... I'm sorry," she said. She looked back at the rose to see that it was still closed. "I just, thought I saw something." She smiled at Bryan.

"Okay, if you say so," said Bryan. Shaking his head, he kissed her on the cheek once more. "I'm sorry, but I really must run now. I have a meeting with a few of my partners and I really can't be late. I just had to come by and tell you how much I love you." Sarah smiled and kissed him soundly on the lips.

"I love you too," she said. "I'll see you tonight for dinner, right?"

"Most definitely," smiled Bryan. With that, he left her. Sarah looked at the rose, trying desperately to control her beating heart. Then, she shook her head.

"This is crazy," she said to herself. Laughing slightly at herself and shaking her head, she walked back over to her desk, placed the rose lovingly on her desk, and went back to work.


	4. The Orb

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is Labyrinth unless it is the plot for this particular story. Oh yeah, I also own Bryan. Peace out.

A/N: I want to thank those of you who have read and reviewed and for waiting for so long for me to update. I know, I've been bad with my updates. Bad Mayleene Slaps hand Once you have finished this chapter, go to your corner and think about what you've done! Bows head shamefully and complies.

"Well, I think that went over well," smiled Hoggle. He looked at Jareth with a smile on his face, but frowned when Jareth didn't smile in return. Instead, he wrapped his fingers around the orb in which he had been watching Sarah at her work and then sighed.

"I don't know," he frowned. He tossed the orb up into the air and it disappeared. "I suppose it is a start, though."

"Of coarse it is, sir," said Hoggle reassuringly. "After all, these things take time. After all, you can't just walk up to her and ask her to marry you again. You need to woo her and steal her heart from that jerk, Bryan." Jareth nodded, and then frowned.

"Since when did you get to be so comforting?" he inquired.

"I did help Sarah through the Labyrinth, didn't I? After thirteen hours of knowing and helping her, I was bound to learn a few things, right?" Hoggle smiled. Jareth chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he replied. Just then, the door opened and in rode Sir Didymus on his Ambrosious.

"Sire, you must come now. Our next obstacle is prepared," he said. Jareth nodded.

"Alright, Sir Didymus," he replied. He nodded to Hoggle, stood, and walked outside. Hoggle looked at the dog and sighed.

"He has it bad, Didymus," he said.

"'Tis true, good sir Hoggle," Sir Didymus replied. "Let us hope that the fair Lady Sarah will accept him. Without her, our world is not only doomed-but so is human imagination."

------------------------------

Sarah locked the door to her office, placed the key inside her purse, and made sure the spare key was under the mat, as was her habit. She kept that key there just in case she should forget the original one. She didn't forget it much anymore, but when she first started her business, she would forget it almost every day.

She walked to her car and unlocked the driver's side. This day seemed to be as normal as any other day, with the exception of that small bit of insanity where she thought she saw Jareth's face. But she had somehow managed to push that event to the very back of her mind and gotten on with her day.

She sat down behind the wheel and mindlessly set her purse into the passenger's side. She jumped when she heard a sudden intake of breath.

"Oaf! You know, darling, you should really watch what you do with that thing. It could be considered a deadly weapon." Sarah let out a small scream when she turned and saw Jareth sitting right next to her.

"Jareth, what are you doing in my car?" she hissed, placing her hand on her chest in an attempt to control her fast beating heart.

"I thought it suit me well, Sarah," he smirked, running his hand over his seat and then on the door, lightly brushing the buttons with his fingertips. "It's not every day I get to sit in one of the human things. What are they called again? Thunderbirds? I personally would have seen you in a cherry red Lamborghini, but hey... Gold Thunderbirds are good too."

"Get out!" ordered Sarah. "Now! Get out!"

"Now now, Sarah, you aren't being very nice," smirked Jareth. "I just want to talk to you, that's all."

"Jareth, I am engaged now, and I can't be seen with-,"

"Oh yes, about the engagement," smiled Jareth. He pulled an orb from his behind his back. "Keep this. I want to be able to talk to you." He handed it to her. She looked at it before accepting it and looking at it.

"Why do you think I would keep this?" she asked, frowning. "Why do you think that I would ever want to talk to you?"

"I just want to be friends, Sarah," said Jareth. "Look, think it over, and I'll see you tomorrow. Please think about it." With the blink of an eye, he disappeared. Sarah looked around, opened her door and looked around the streets. No one had seemed to notice her discussion with the strange looking goblin king. They just went on about their lives, ignoring the scared looking designer on the streets of England.

So, she just sat down shakily into the drivers seat once again, closed the door, and set the orb on the seat next to her. She looked down at the orb, sighed, and turned the key in the car. She had to think about what she was to do. It was a good thing she had nothing else she needed to do for the rest of the night. She would have to think long and hard about this.

A/N2: Okay, there it is, peoples. I hope you liked it. I will try and update as soon as I can, but between school and rotating between this one and my two other stories, I am not sure how long it will be. Hopefully this weekend sometime again. Thank you for the reviews. Walks to corner to work on one of two HP fics


	5. Enter The Labyrinth

Disclaimer: I own nothing dealing with Labyrinth and all that. You know how it goes.

A/N: Well, here is the next chapter to my fan fiction. I hope you like it!

That night, Sarah sat in the middle of her kitchen, drinking a cup of hot tea with honey. This had been a way of calming down for her for as long as she could remember. But this night, it didn't seem to have much of an affect on her. Her eyes were constantly being drawn to the small crystal orb that lay right in front of her, on the counter. Setting her cup down, she picked the crystal up and looked into it.

Why did it bother her so, anyway? She was over him, right? So her decision should be easy to make. She would simply have to refuse Jareth tomorrow to even be his friend, no matter how bad she felt for doing so.

Setting down the orb, she rested her head in her hands and began to massage it. This was causing her head to pound relentlessly. When she brought her head up, she saw that the orb was now glowing light pink. This caused her to jump a bit and look around. What did this mean? She looked into it and saw that the whole Labyrinth was placed inside of it.

She shook her head and, standing up, walked over to the trash can and dropped the crystal ball in the trash. She rationalized that she must be crazy for even considering keeping it. She was getting married soon and could no longer indulge in useless, childish dreams that would only further complications. She had to forget and get on with her life. And if Jareth did decided to pay another unexpected visit the following day, she would simply further impress upon him that she no longer wished to associate herself with such a ridiculous fantasy, such as himself.

She then proceeded to walk up her stairs, sighing tiredly and rubbed her eyes. This had been an extremely long day and she knew that tomorrow would possibly be even worse. So, for tonight, she would simply take a long, hot bath and then go to bed.

Jareth felt a shock as a large crack appeared in the middle of his throne room.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" he grumbled, trying to keep his balance. The shaking continued to move the entire Underground. For nearly two minutes, it went on relentlessly, never once giving the occupants of this world rest. Then, it finally stopped.

"Why did it shake?" he asked the wise man that was in his throne room. "I did not ask her to marry me yet! I merely gave her a crystal so that she may see my world."

"Well, you're an idiot, then," piped up the mans bird hat. Jareth glared at it.

"Enough!" called the wise man, looking up at his hat. "You done?" There was silence.

"Yes," said the bird.

"It seems," groaned the old man, trying to ignore the bird, "that any defiance against the Underground will result in an immediate effect, even if it does not have as much of an affect as her refusal to be your queen."

"But how has she defied me?" asked Jareth.

"She has thrown away the crystal you gave her," replied the man.

"Oh is that so?" asked Jareth. He rubbed his chin and began to pace his throne room. "This is definitely not good at all. Something has got to be done. I can't wait around forever waiting for Hoggle and his lackeys to help me. I'll have to take things into my own hands."

"As you wish," smiled the old man.

"Yes, I shall do things my own way," said Jareth. He looked up. "And I know just how I'm going to do it."

Sarah climbed out of her car the next morning once she had reached her office. She climbed up the two steps that lead to the door and unlocked it. Then, she turned on the lights and did all of her usual morning things and didn't stop until the coffee had been made and she had her agenda in front of her. She sighed heavily and took a long sip of her coffee. But before she could totally get her day started, there was a knock on her door. Standing up, she walked over to her door and opened it. A small gasp escaped from her lips when she saw the Underground spread out before her.

"Welcome back, Sarah," said Jareth, stepping in front of her and pulling her out. The office door behind her closed shut.

"No," growled Sarah, turning back and running to her door. She opened it up to find only the Underground on the other side and not her office in England.

A/N2: Well, there it is. I hope you liked that chapter. I really like how I ended it. Later much, peoples. I'll talk to you later and hopefully will update again soon. Catch you all later.


	6. One Month

Disclaimer: I own nothing dealing with Labyrinth or it's characters.

A/N: Sorry I have not updated in like, forever. Hope you like this chapter and I know the last one seemed rather rushed, but I had my reasons..... I think!

Sarah turned on Jareth, angry.

"I want my office back," she demanded. "I don't want to be here anymore. I conquered it once before, and I don't look forward to doing it again!"

"Sarah, just listen to me," pleaded Jareth. "All I'm asking for is a month. One month, that is all I ask!" Sarah shifted her weight from her left leg to her right and placed her hands on her hips.

"One month for what?" she hissed. "Why have you brought me back here?"

"All I want is that you give me one month to prove that I'm a changed man," he said. "You can continue to live safe and sound in the comforts of your home in the Aboveground and with that mortal man for the duration of the month, since I can tell that would be the thing you most desire. But all I want is one month to prove that I can be your best friend, if you'll just let me. And perhaps you might even rethink my offer." Sarah turned to her office door and sighed heavily.

"Any why might I do that?" she asked, not wanting to look at him. "Why in the world would I think about giving you a chance?"

"Because I know you, Sarah. You would feel horrible about it and be left with the wondering of 'What if?'. And you wouldn't be able to live with yourself, that question constantly nagging you at the back of your mind." Jareth waited nervously for her reply, wondering if his plea would be answered. Sarah sighed once more, turned, and stared at him.

"Fine," she said. "I shall give you your one month, but no more than that. And after that one month, I will think about forming a friendship with you. But I can't promise you more than that. You understand?" She looked at him, her eyes boring mercilessly at him. Jareth smiled slightly. This was the Sarah that he remembered; the Sarah who did not move for anything.

"Thank you, Sarah," he said. "That is all I wanted." He held out his hand and, reluctantly, Sarah shook it. Before she could say another word, Jareth opened the door and stepped aside, allowing her access into her office once again. Sarah found it quite perturbing that her office had decided to appear once again. This meant that Jareth could show up at his every whim, and she found this to be very disturbing.

"Good bye, Jareth," she said, walking through the door with her head held high.

"'Till next time, Sarah," smiled Jareth. "I look forward to seeing you once again. I do hope you don't have any problem with tomorrow morning." Sarah spun around to spit fire at him, but he quickly closed the door, a gush of wind rustling many of the papers on her desk. Like lightning, Sarah ran to the door and opened it, but found that it was only the front door once again, which led to the patio that led to the streets of London. Sighing and closing it, she turned and faced her desk.

What was she going to do? What if Jareth didn't behave and Bryan found out about him? What would he do? What would he say? What would _she_ say?

So many questions, so little time. All she knew what that she would have to get through this next month as quickly and as painlessly as she possibly could, without getting into any more trouble than she had to.

Then her thoughts turned to his last words. What did he mean when he said that he hoped she wouldn't have any problem with tomorrow morning? She hoped he wasn't going to do anything really stupid. But, then again, this was Jareth, King of the Goblins. There was no telling what he would do. With his power and crazy ideas, he was likely to do anything his black heart desired.

Her thoughts were interrupted when her phone rang. As she answered it, she knew that all thoughts of the evil minded fae out of her mind until she could have time to herself, without interruptions.

"Your highness, you're back," chirped Hoggle as Jareth burst through his throne room. "So, how did it go?"

"Well, I'm not entirely sure," Jareth replied, a confused look on his face. "She promised me the month that I wanted, but I am not entirely sure that this will work. She might not take the bait like we hoped she would." He sighed heavily as he slumped in his throne.

"Well, we'll just have to give her the shadow of a doubt, won't we, sire?" asked Hoggle. Sir Didymus and Ludo now stood by the throne as well, saddened looks on their faces.

"Do not despair, my lord," said Sir Didymus, dismounting his noble steed. "She'll come around in the end, that I am sure of." Ludo nodded his agreement.

"Sarah, smart," he drawled.

"Ludo is right," said Hoggle. "Sarah is a smart woman now. She'll know what is best for her."

"Well, what is best for her might not be the best for us," replied Jareth. "Don't get me wrong, I do love her more than I can express. But I have an obligation to fulfill. Not just for my kingdom, but for the entire existence of the child imagination. If she does not accept me, then...." It was here that he trailed off in his sentence. The thought alone sent shivers up and down his spine.

"Do not despair, Noble Sir," said Sir Didymus. "Everything will turn out alright in the end."

"I hope you are right, Sir Didymus," Jareth sighed. "I do hope you are right..."

A/N2: Here you go. I hope you guys liked that chapter. I will try to work more on this fic, as well as Bring on the Rain and Music of the Night, as soon as possible, but I can't promise too much. The good news, though, is that after Friday the 19th, I will be on Thanksgiving break for a week. So hopefully I shall have much more time to work on my fics. Love you lots. Always Hopeful


	7. Dinner Talk

Disclaimer: Need I say more?

A/N: WOOT! I am on Thanksgiving break. I hope you like this chapter!

Sarah sighed in content as she finally closed the door to her house. She rested against it for a moment or two before going straight to her kitchen. She frowned slightly when she smelled something coming from behind the door. It was good, but she had no idea what it could be. Pushing the swinging door open and entering, she smiled at the sight of Bryan, standing at the stove.

"Hey there, sexy," she said, walking up behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist. Bryan smiled and turned around, hugging her back and kissing the top of her head.

"I was wondering when you were going to come home, darling," he said, smiling and pulling back. He turned off the flame on the stove and pulled off the pan, so the food wouldn't burn.

"I'm sorry I'm late," she said. "I was held up at the office. Not to mention, I didn't expect to find you here." She pulled down two plates.

"Well, I thought I might surprise you," replied Bryan. "Only the best for the best." Sarah smiled and, after a rather passionate kiss, proceeded to set the table.

They spent the next few hours eating fish and drinking wine in candlelight. The greater part of the talk consisted of what the wedding would entail and who would be invited.

"So, who are you inviting, aside from your father, Karen, and Toby?" Bryan inquired when they were halfway through their after dinner coffee. "After all, I'm sure you must have numerous friends that you want to be in attendance."

"Well, of coarse there will be Brittany, Rebecca, and Amanda, who will be my bridesmaids. And then, I think that shall be it for my side."

"No one else?" asked Bryan, a sad look on his face. Sarah shook her head.

"No, no one else," she replied. "I've never been sociable, as you well should know. The only reason I only went to that club the night I met you was because Brittany practically forced me to go." She chuckled slightly.

"Well, I sure am glad that she did," smirked Bryan, brushing his lips against hers. Sarah smiled, but she suddenly felt a pang of guilt. Should she tell him about Jareth and the deal they had made? He was, after all, her fiancée now and they should not have any secrets from each other. On the other hand, how can one tell their fiancée about such a heavy topic?

"Oh, speaking of guests," said Bryan. "I met this rather nice chap down at Wellingtons today and he seemed to be interesting. I do hope you don't mind that I invited him to lunch with us tomorrow."

"Oh, no problem," Sarah replied. "I'm up for meeting new people. What's he like?"

"He's a rather odd sort of fellow, actually," replied Bryan, rubbing his head. "He was wearing an interesting costume. When I questioned him about it, he said he was part of the local theater group, doing a play. I couldn't believe he actually wore it out in pubic, but I suppose he was just on a coffee break or something." Bryan chuckled slightly. "Those theater types are all the same. They never change."

"What sort of costume was it?" asked Sarah. She hadn't remembered hearing of a new play going on, especially since her office was just a few blocks away from the local theater. "Matter of fact, what play was the name of the play?"

"He never did mention the name of the play, but his costume was simply outrageous. It was really flashy, possibly for a rock and roll part. I was particularly drawn to the jacket. It was leather and had a very imaginative collar." Sarah frowned. That sounded awfully familiar.

"What was his name?" she asked quickly.

"J-J… Oh, J something, um…" Sarah's eyes shot open. Trying her best to control her breath, she looked at Bryan.

"Was it…. Jareth, by any chance?" she asked, hoping her fear would not be heard.

"Jareth, that's it," said Bryan, snapping his fingers. "I knew it was something strange like that. Well, it's definitely not a common name." Sarah's bottom lip began to quiver. "Is something wrong, Sarah?"

Sarah's first instinct was to tell Bryan absolutely not. She would never let Jareth and Bryan talk and become great friends, making it even harder for her to ignore him. After all, he's just trying to find a way to weasel into her life again. But then, an idea dawned on her. Why should she spend the next month avoiding him like some pathetic dog who is trying to hide from his abusive master? Talking face to face with him would prove once and for all that she could easily forget about him and move on with her life. And if she could certainly do so, then he might get the hint and do the same thing himself. Smiling, she looked at Bryan.

"Of coarse, Bryan," she said. "He seems like a very interesting man. And who knows? Perhaps he'll invite us to see his play." Bryan kissed the top of Sarah's head and hugged her.

"There's my girl," he smiled. "I knew you'd go along with this. After all, you said yourself that you don't know many people. This might open the doors to meeting other people. And pretty soon, you'll be the talk of England."

"Well, maybe not ALL of England," smiled Sarah, kissing his cheek. "Just the important parts." They both laughed and continued to sip their coffee.

"What are you doing, Sarah?" wondered Jareth, gazing into his orb at the scene taking place in Sarah's dining room. "You know its me that talked with Bryan. Why aren't you worrying as much?" Then, it hit him, and he smiled. "You're expecting me to back down. Is that it, Sarah? Well, you'll have to do a lot better than this. I am definitely looking forward to our lunch tomorrow." With a laugh, he threw the orb up into the air, waited for it to disappear, and then sat contentedly back in his throne.

A/N2: This was actually written before Thanksgiving, but I couldn't update. I hope you like it, woot! Always Hopeful


	8. Lunch

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, as you may well know. So I hope you all like this.

A/N: I am so glad that people like this story. I hope you guys continue to read!

The next day, the lunch hour came all too soon for Sarah. She had no idea what she was going to say to Jareth, or even how she would act. It would all depend on how he acted. She only hoped he would be civil and not try to embarrass her in front of Bryan. She didn't want anything to ruin her chances with Bryan. He meant too much to her for someone as cold and heartless as Jareth the Goblin King to scare off.

"Hey, baby," smiled Bryan. Sarah looked up from the sketch she was drawing for a client's bathroom when she heard her fiancée walk through her office door and smiled.

"Hey, Bryan," she smiled. She set down her colored pencil, stood up and gave Bryan a hug. "I was wondering when you'd be getting here. I almost thought you forgot me."

"Me? Forget you? Never in a million years," smiled Bryan, kissing her. "Besides, Jareth seemed insistent upon meeting you and said that if I did not introduce you two, he would track you down and meet you himself."

"I wonder why," smiled Sarah, although she knew exactly why Jareth was so insistent.

"Well, I suppose it had to do with the fact that I talked about you incessantly while I talked to him," smiled Bryan.

"Sure you did," smiled Sarah. Grabbing her purse, she walked out the front door with Bryan right behind her. She closed the door and locked the dead bolt.

"So, where are we going for lunch?" she inquired after they had gotten into the car and were driving down the street.

"Mario's Pizza Gallery," replied Bryan. "It's on the corner near the old book store." Sarah glanced out of the corner of her eye and saw the old theater. It still looked to be all run down and completely trashed. She couldn't imagine how Jareth had managed to convince Bryan that a play was about to open sometime soon in that very theater. He sure was a sly, crafty devil.

They parked a few blocks away from the pizza parlor, owing to the fact that this was a very busy hour. As they entered, Sarah immediately saw Jareth sitting in the corner with a pizza and a pitcher of beer in front of him.

"Hello there, Jareth," Bryan smiled he and Sarah finally reached the table. "This is my fiancée, the ever beautiful Sarah Williams" Jareth smiled and shook Sarah's hand.

"He spoke of your beauty, but I see now that his endless flattery has hardly done you justice," he said.

"Thank you, Mister," replied Sarah.

"Please, call me Jareth."

"Slow down, boy," chuckled Bryan as he and Sarah sat down at the table. "You just met her and already you're attracted." Jareth smiled as Sarah blushed a bit. Bryan didn't know how close he was to the truth.

"Well, I certainly hope you brought your appetites with you," smiled Jareth. "I can't eat this pizza by myself."

"Actually, I need to go to the restroom real quick," said Sarah. "I'll be right back." She stood up and, with a slight nod of the head, motioned for Jareth to follow suit. Jareth caught on, but opted to wait a few moments before following, so as not to make it seem suspicious. When they were finally alone, Sarah glared at him.

"Just what do you think you are doing, Jareth?" she hissed. Jareth shrugged and looked around.

"Eating pizza," he replied. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"That's not what I meant and you know it, so confess. You came here to try and ruin things for me, didn't you?"

"Oh, Sarah, it's always you, you, you, isn't it?" frowned Jareth. "Even when you were fourteen, things had to revolve around you. Do you think perhaps I could just want some new friends? The goblins aren't all that fun to be with all the time."

"So you just happen to meet up with my fiancée in a crowded bar and asked him to bring me to lunch. Is that how it works?" Sarah looked directly into his eyes.

"Yes, that's pretty much it," smiled Jareth. "Any confusions?"

"Just making sure," shrugged Sarah. "Just don't think I'm going to be nice to you when Bryan isn't around."

"I would expect nothing else," sneered Jareth. "Shall we?" They made their way back to the table, Jareth a minute or so behind Sarah. He could tell this was going to be a bumpy ride.

"So, what did you think of Jareth?" Bryan asked as he dropped Sarah off at her office.

"Oh, well, he certainly is a character," smiled Sarah, chuckling at her small pun.

"Isn't he, though?" smiled Bryan. "That's why I find him so interesting. I've never met anyone like him before. He seems like someone out of a story book." Sarah had to hold her tongue from saying anything.

"Yes, well, I like him," smiled Sarah.

"Good," replied Bryan, kissing her on the lips. "Well, I would really love to stay and chat with you, but unfortunately, I need to be getting back to the office. You know how it is in the production industry. It's very demanding."

"Well then go," smiled Sarah, kissing him once again on the nose. "They need their C.E.O., the one who makes all the good decisions."

"Tell that to my partners," smiled Bryan. "Good-bye. See you tomorrow." With that, he left.

"Jareth, if you're testing how much I love him, this'll be a piece of cake," smiled Sarah, talking more to herself than to Jareth.

"We shall see, Sarah," smiled Jareth. "This is just a slice of the cake."

A/N2: Ah, there it is. Finally, huh? Hope you liked it. Always Hopeful


	9. Comfortable

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is Jim Henson's.

A/N: I am so sorry that I have not been updating. I've been rather busy lately. You know, school and all. But here it is the next chapter. I hope you all like it! I had some trouble writing it, but at last, it is finished.

"Again?" Sarah whined. "But, Bryan that is the third time this week!" She sighed heavily. "I understand. Okay. Yes, yes that's fine. Alright, good bye." She hung up the phone and sat down again, placing her forehead in her hands. Bryan had called her and told her that he would not be able to go to lunch with her. He was going to be held up at the office yet again, which really disappointed Sarah. She felt that ever since they had become engaged, she had been seeing less and less of him. Just then, there was a knock on her door. She walked over to the door and opened it up. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Hello, Jareth," she frowned. He smiled.

"Sarah, are you ever going to trust me?" Jareth asked, walking into the office. He pulled off his coat and threw it over an extra chair.

"That all depends on how you act, and PLEASE do not just throw your cape on that four hundred dollar chair," she pleaded, picking it up again and placing it on her office chair.

"Oops, sorry," smiled Jareth. He looked at her. "Sarah, you promised to give me a chance, and now we only have three weeks left to form a friendship. I want to prove to you that I can make a good friend." Sarah just looked at him for a while.

"Okay, Jareth," she said, folding her arms. "If you really are a changed man, then you will have no problems to prove it to me. We can start today. Bryan cancelled on me because he has to stay at his office during lunch, so I have today free and- Oh, wait a minute!" She looked at him. "You didn't by chance have anything to do with this, did you?" Jareth frowned.

"No, of course not," he said. "I don't even know where his office is, let alone how to get him to stay longer." Sarah shrugged.

"I just thought I should ask," she said. She grabbed her purse, handed Jareth his cape, and they walked out the front door. After she locked the door and turned the sign over from open to closed, she turned on him.

"And remember what I said, Jareth," she said. "This is a last chance for you. Don't blow it!" She pressed a button, which unlocked her car with a small sound. "Get in."

Sarah sat down uncomfortably at the small table. Why was she here, at one of the fanciest restaurants in London, with a man that she loathed with every fiber of her being? If she hadn't already promised him that she make an effort, she would stand up and storm out right then and there.

Jareth sensed that she was not feeling comfortable around him, and this saddened him a great deal. Winning her heart was not only something he had to do for the entire Underground, but it would also be for his sake as well. He loved her more than anything else in either world. He would gladly give up his throne as the Goblin King if it would only bring her to him. But he knew that this journey would be a bumpy one, so he braced himself for whatever was to come.

"Sarah, please try to settle your worries," he said, looking at her over the top of his menu. "After all, I did promise to be a perfect gentleman. And you're never going to trust me if you never try." Sarah sighed and looked at him.

"I know, Jareth, but…" It seemed so odd for her to say his name. It was one that she had hoped to forget, but she saw no chance of that happening. At least for the next month, when he would be around every chance he got. "… I want you to see this from my perspective. You tried to take my baby brother away from me and turn him into a goblin."

"At your will, Sarah," Jareth reminded her. "You got him back. Besides, that happened so long ago. Yes, I do see it from your perspective, but I am also asking you to see it from mine. I am just trying to start over again, and how can I do that if you won't let me?" Sarah pursed her lips and thought about it for a moment. As much as she hated to admit it, he did have a point. How was he to start anew if she wouldn't give him that much needed chance? She looked at him and sighed, offering a small smile.

"Okay, Jareth," she sighed. "I suppose I will just have to trust you." Jareth grinned from ear to ear. "But remember what I said before. Any funny business, and no more chances." Jareth held up his hand in a swearing manner.

"Goblin King's honor!" They both chuckled a bit. It had been the first sign of even a hint of joy Jareth had seen on Sarah's face since that night she had defeated the labyrinth and was enjoying a small party with all her goblin friends. He wondered if she knew just how beautiful she looked when she smiled. He just wanted to reach out and touch her, but he knew that it would be totally inappropriate and ruin any headway he had already made with her.

They ordered lunch and had, much to Sarah's surprise, a pleasant conversation. He told her about things that had happened in the Underground, and babies that had been wished away. None had been able to defeat the crazy maze since Sarah, but Jareth admitted that he had done something he had never done before. Since Sarah had made such an impression on him, any family that tried desperately hard to retrieve their unfortunate family member and had not succeed would wake up the next morning, with afore said relative back at home, and all memory of the Labyrinth forgotten. Only those who did not seem to care anything for the children, or made a lazy attempt at solving the Labyrinth, did not get them back.

Sarah listened to his stories with astonishment. He really had changed, she had to admit. This was a completely new Jareth that she had known. And by the time they parted, she back at her office and he back to the Underground, she found that she felt more comfortable than she felt with even a few of her clients. Yet, she was still a little weary of him. What had sparked this change in him? She had no idea. But whatever it was, she liked it… a lot!

A/N2: I've been trying to think of a way to go with this story. Should I make Bryan turn out to be a complete jerk and like cheat on Sarah? Or should I make him a complete sweetheart and, in the end, let her go to Jareth, with no hard feelings? Please let me know what you think? Always Hopeful


	10. Ideas

Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with Labyrinth or anything else that deals with Jim Henson's marvelous creation!

A/N: Okay, since we live in a Democratic Republic, at least those of us who live in the USA, I shall go with majority rules. I will make Bryan a complete jerk, thus making it much easier for Sarah to leave him in the end and go with Jareth! Savvy? And thank you ever so much to those of you who have indeed reviewed. That means a lot to me.

Sarah came back to her office, smiling. She was really happy that she had given Jareth the time to get to know him, and said as much to him.

"I'm very glad that you enjoyed yourself, Sarah," Jareth replied, standing in the doorway of her business. "Alas, I must return to the Underground. Who knows what kind of mischief Hoghead could be getting into? Sometimes, I worry about leaving him in charge of my kingdom while I'm away." He said this with a smile.

"First of all, Jareth, his name is Hoggle," Sarah corrected.

"Yes, my mistake," replied Jareth with a snicker. Sarah smiled.

"And second of all, I'm sure that he is fine. Of all the friends I made in the Labyrinth, I think I would trust him most with the duty of taking your place. Ludo is too nice and would literally let the others walk all over him and Sir Didymus, well…"

"Enough said," Jareth finished. They both laughed.

"Well, I really need to get back to work. Thank you for lunch, Jareth. I hope to see you again soon." Sarah extended her hand to him.

"It was my pleasure," replied Jareth, accepting her hand and shaking it slowly. He wished he could pull her into his arms and give her a passionate kiss rather than simply shake her hand. But, he contained himself, which was a great surprise in his eyes. He didn't know he had this much self control.

"I'll see you later," said Sarah, and with that, Jareth left, leaving Sarah both amazed and pleased at what a change there had been in this Goblin King.

"You are doing just fine, Your Majesty," said Hoggle as he followed Jareth into the thrown room.

"Then why do I feel as if this isn't going to work?" asked Jareth, throwing off his cape. Hoggle caught it in mid-air, as he was used to Jareth doing such things.

"It is working already, Jareth," he said, switching from be formal to being not so formal. He saw no point of being formal when in private, but kept to being respectful in public. "As you can see, she is warming up to you." He caught a glove that belonged on Jareth's left hand. "That was a lot more than when she was in the Labyrinth." Off came the left glove, which Hoggle immediately caught.

"Yes, but I don't think I'll make enough headway to swoon her in the allotted time that is necessary to save our world." In one suave move, he was on his throne; his left leg draped over one arm, his right on the floor, and his back leaning on the other arm. "After all, it's already been four days since she accepted his proposal, and I am not going fast enough."

"Then perhaps it is time that you pick up the speed," said Hoggle, standing by his left leg so that he was facing him.

"But how?" asked Jareth.

"Well, you can start by not being so negative and self-pitying," said Hoggle impatiently, rolling his eyes. "That will get us nowhere. Second of all, it doesn't take much intelligence to figure out reasons to be with Sarah. I happen to know that her birthday is coming up next week. Why don't you get to know her a little bit more, take her to lunch, talk with her and her fiancée, since you don't want to get Bryan suspicious. The last thing you want is him on our tails. We don't want him to know what hit him." Jareth nodded. "And, by the end of this week, you'll have her gift, and she'll be very touched that you have been able to hone in on her interests." Jareth smiled, jumped up, and hugged Hoggle, but only briefly.

"Hoggle, you are a genius!" He then proceeded to give him three new jewels for his collection.

"I know," smiled Hoggle. "And thank you, sir." Without another word, Jareth left for his room, already planning how to get Sarah to meet him again.

When Sarah got home, she set her keys down on the table, along with her purse, and then proceeded to her bedroom. As she made her way up the stairs, unbuttoning her white silk shirt, she immediately heard her bedroom door open and Bryan rush down the remaining stairs and stop her. He seemed red in the face.

"Sarah," he breathed. "Um, you can't go in there right now," he said with a smile. Sarah eyed him suspiciously.

"Why?" she asked. Bryan sighed.

"Oh, alright," he said. "You caught me." He smiled wearily. "Close your eyes." Sarah smiled and did as she was told. Bryan took her by the hand and led her into the bedroom, where he stopped her after four or five steps. He turned her so that she was looking to her left.

"Ready?" asked Bryan.

"I suppose so," replied Sarah.

"Okay. One… two… and open." Sarah opened her eyes and gasped. Right there, in front of her, was a big screen television set. It was absolutely beautiful.

"Oh, Bryan," she breathed.

"Happy early birthday, Sarah," Bryan smiled. Sarah threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him on his cheek.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh," she said. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome," chuckled Bryan. "Go ahead, try it." He handed her a remote. Pointing it to the television set, she pressed the 'on' button. Within two seconds, she was watching the evening news. She let out a squeal.

"Oh, Bryan, I absolutely love it," she said.

"I'm glad that you enjoy it," smiled Bryan. He looked down at his watch. "Well, I really hate to do this, but I need to get back home. If we're going to be married within the next five weeks, I need to complete the paperwork on my house. That is, unless you would consent to move into my house?" He smiled playfully at her, pulling her in for a hug. Sarah swat him playfully.

"Now, Bryan, you know how much I care about this house," she said. "I grew up here, this is my home. And you know I would never move, not in a million years." He sighed and then nodded.

"Okay then, darling," he smiled. "Well, I must bid you adieu, then." He bent down and kissed her passionately on the lips. "Until we meet again, then." With that, he left.

Sarah yawned, stretched, and, after changing, crawled into bed, where she had a perfect view of the television. After watching some television for a while, she drifted into a deep, deep sleep.

A/N2: There is the next chapter. I hope you guys liked it as much as I did. Until next chapter, I must say adieu, just like Bryan… except I'm a girl! Hehehe. And I'm seventeen instead of in my twenties. LOL. I'm such a dork! Always Hopeful


	11. Sarah's Birthday

**Disclaimer: I own nothing dealing with Labyrinth and all that jazz!**

**A/N: Well, first off I would like to say I am so sorry for taking so long in writing this chapter. I have been very busy and also my laptop is being a jerk so I had to completely rewrite this chapter on my home computer. Second of all, I would like to thank all those of you who have reviewed this story thus far. I really appreciate it a lot. Thank you so much. Hope you like this chapter.**

It seemed as if the time just flew by. And it wasn't long before Sarah's birthday came. Sarah woke up that morning, feeling very excited because she knew Bryan was planning something special/ She could tell by the way he was tip-toeing around her all week long, and for the whispered conversations he would have on the phone line.

She smiled as she thought of her fiancée. He was probably planning something grand, even though she had told him time and time again she didn't want him to do anything too big. Getting up, she quickly got ready for her day, wondering all the while what Bryan could possibly be setting up for her.

Ooooooooooo

At work, Sarah smiled when she saw a huge bouquet of roses on her desk. Once again, Bryan was always thinking of her. She suddenly did not care that he had not seen her all that much during the week. But as she opened the card, she felt somewhat disappointed. The roses weren't from Bryan, but from Jareth. Sure, she was happy that Jareth had remembered her on her birthday, but she was also disappointed that Bryan hadn't been so considerate to do the same thing.

'Sarah,

'Well, I hope that you find these flowers pleasing. You'll get something else later on tonight. Jareth'

Sarah smiled. Well, they may not have been from Bryan, but at least they were from a close friend. Shaking her head slowly and chuckling, she set aside the card, sniffed one of the roses, and then began her usual work day.

Ooooooooooo

Jareth looked into his crystal ball, and liked what he saw. The smile which could be seen on Sarah's face was now reflected upon his own. He congratulated himself on a job well done, even though he had not even giver her the present yet.

"It looks like Sarah really enjoyed your gift, sire," said Hoggle, suddenly appearing beside Jareth. This caused the Goblin King to jump a little. He had been so intent on watching Sarah that he had not even heard Hoggle walk through the door of his throne room.

"Don't scare me like that, Hoggle," he huffed. Hoggle just rolled his eyes.

"Yes, sire," he said. "Anyway, I just wanted to congratulate you on the flowers. That was good thinking."

"Of course it was," said Jareth, banishing the orb. "That was because it was my idea." Hoggle smiled. He knew Jareth hadn't come up with the idea on his own, but it was him, Hoggle, who had subtly, but very effectively, planted the idea in Jareth's head. He had so cleverly walked by Jareth and said, "Doesn't Sarah love roses?" and kept walking.

"Let us hope that nothing goes wrong with the next gift," sighed Hoggle.

"We can only hope," replied Jareth.

Ooooooooooo

Sarah walked wearily up the steps of her house, tired and a bit flustered. She was more than a bit angry that she had not heard from Bryan all day. It was her birthday and she felt that Bryan should find some time in his busy schedule to give his fiancé a call on her birthday. He didn't even have to get her a gift, just as long as he thought to call her. It would have meant so much to her to just hear his voice, but she had not.

"She placed her key in the lock, turned it, walked in, and turned on the lights. What happened next gave her the shock of her life.

"Surprise!" Sarah jumped back when she saw many people from her work yell out loud. "Happy birthday, Sarah!" they cried in unison. She smiled and laughed when she saw them standing there, music now playing loudly.

"Oh my gosh," she laughed. "Thank you so much!" Bryan appeared right behind her and, twirling her around, gave her a huge hug.

"Happy birthday, my love," he whispered into her ear. He pulled back and kissed her on the lips.

"Thank you so much, Bryan," she replied when they parted. "I can't believe this. How did you pull this off?"

"I tell you, it wasn't easy," he replied. Sarah rolled her eyes and went to the stairs.

"I'll be right back, everybody. I just need to put some things in my room and I'll be back down." With that, she hurried up the stairs and into her bedroom. She pushed open the door and started when she saw a man standing in the center of her room, staring at her television set.

"I don't know much about mortal contraptions, but I suppose this would be considered as pretty impressive, isn't it?" Sarah chuckled.

"Jareth, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm here for the party, of course," Jareth replied, looking up at her and smiling.

"That was not what I meant and you know it," Sarah said.

"Oh, in your room? I just wanted to see what all the fuss is about." Jareth looked back at the television set. "I still don't know what all the fuss is about. But, hey, if you like it, then you like it." He smiled and walked over to Sarah, handing her a small gift. "I have something for you, and I wanted to give it to you, away from everyone else." Sarah smiled, took the gift, and then knit her brow.

"Why couldn't it be shown in front of the others?" she asked. "It's not going to pop up at me and then turn into a snake, is it?" Jareth laughed.

"No, it won't," he promised. "I just don't think anyone would understand its significance." Sarah unwrapped it, wondering what it could possibly be. Her jaw dropped when she saw a small music box with a little feminine figure in a pink dress dancing around to music. It was the same one she had when she was fourteen, and when she had faced the labyrinth. Everything was exactly the same, right down to the song it was playing.

"Oh, I thought I had lost this so long ago," she said. "I was devastated when I lot it. Wherever did you find it?"

"I found it in that dump you fell into after the haze I put you in. I supposed you just dropped it, and wanted to give it to you, yet I never found the time to do it. I even added a little something extra. See this button on the bottom? Press it." Sarah pressed the red button and smiled when the glass shimmered and Hoggle appeared.

"Hello, Sarah," he smiled. "Happy birthday!"

"Thank you, Hoggle," she replied, a huge grin on her face. "Wow, this is so great."

"Don't thank me, thank Jareth. I'll talk to you later." With that, his face disappeared. Sarah looked up at Jareth.

"Thank you so much," she said. "This means a lot to me." Jareth smiled.

"You're welcome, Sarah. Well, I suppose we should be getting down to the others." With a nod, they walked down the stairs, Sarah making sure that she left her gift from Jareth on her drawer.

**A/N2: Well, not sure when the next update will be, but I will try. This is the only fic I am working on at the moment, so hopefully the updates will come quicker. Well, if I can get the inspiration for this one and not any others, that is. LOL! Always Hopeful**


	12. Fatal Attraction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or the characters.**

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating, it's just a combination of no inspiration and getting ready for graduation. But the good news is that I graduated the 16th of this month, so it was just lack of inspiration that stopped me. And I do not know when my next installment on this story my be because I am going to Canada on the 18th of next month and won't be back until the 20th of August so I won't be updating much during that time. Now, to tell my HP readers… is scared.**

**Chapter Twelve: Fatal Attraction…**

Shortly after Sarah's birthday party, Bryan told her he had to leave town for a few days for a meeting in Scotland. This saddened Sarah quite a bit, but she knew what a busy man he was. So she drove him to the airport and saw him off. When she got back to her car, she jumped when she saw Jareth in the passenger seat.

"Oh, Jareth," she breathed, a hand over her heart. "You know how much I hate it when you scare me like that."

"So sorry, Sarah, but I thought that I would see him off with you. But I woke up late, so this was the soonest I could get here. When I saw his plane take off, I realized I was too late, so I thought I'd wait here for you." He smiled at her and she offered him a weak smile in return.

"Thanks, Jareth," she said. When she sighed heavily, he quirked a brow.

"What's wrong, Sarah?" he asked. She just stared at her hands.

"It is really getting to me," she said. "Ever since he proposed, he's become scarcer, and I've seen him less within these past two weeks than in the first six months of our relationship." A single tear fell down her cheek, and she wiped it away. It pained him to see her so sad.

"I'm sorry, Sarah," he said. "I'm sure he has a good reason for it. He's probably just very busy, that's all." He did not like reassuring her about a jerk like Bryan, but he felt he had no other choice at the moment. All he knew was that if he were dating Sarah, he would never leave her side.

"I hope you're right," she said. With that, she started the car, and then smiled. "How about we go to lunch? My treat?"

"Sure, why not?" asked Jareth. So, they left to grab something to eat, all the time not knowing what was happening in Scotland… or in the Labyrinth.

Ooooooooooo

The ground shook violently in Jareth's castle as all the goblins ran for cover. In the throne room, Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo held on as best they could.

"Ludo scared!" exclaimed Ludo.

"Never fear, good sir Ludo!" called out Sir Didymus. "'Tis but a little shake, and nothing more. Oh, Ambrocious, would you stop being such a coward?" The dog was hiding underneath the throne. The shaking did not stop until five minutes later. Hoggle limped up to the throne and sighed.

"I hope Jareth hurries it up. We're running out of time."

"Sir Hoggle, look," gasped Sir Didymus, pointing up to the ceiling. Hoggle looked up and gasped as well. A huge chunk of the castle was missing. It could easily be repaired, but it was a big piece to be fixed.

"Oh, dear," grumbled Hoggle. "We're really in trouble now."

Ooooooooooo

_(Meanwhile, in Scotland)_

Bryan smirked when he entered the cozy little bar. His eyes scanned the bar until they rested upon the figure he had been looking for. He walked, with an air of importance about him, over to the table in the back.

"So sorry I'm late, love," he said, bending over and kissing the woman who sat there on the forehead."I was held up." The woman glared at him.

"It was her, wasn't it?" she asked. "That horrible woman, Sarah, I mean." Her arms were folded as her eyes narrowed.

"Look, I'm doing my best here," he said, pleadingly. "I promise, I'm just sticking to the plan. I'm not actually going to stay married to her. All I'm doing is getting close to her so I can con her out of her money. Then, on our wedding night, I'll simply have to dispose of her. Before the police catch on, we'll both be far from England. We'll go anywhere you want." The woman seemed less agitated now.

"Fine," she said. "Just as long as you're not enjoying this; are you?" She looked at Bryan, a worried look upon her face.

"I promise, Amanda," he said. "Please be patient." He leaned in and kissed her on the lips then. She smiled and threw her arms around his neck.

"Very well, Bryan," she replied. "I'll be patient for just a while longer. Now let's eat, I'm starving."

Ooooooooooo

By the end of their lunch together, Jareth had Sarah laughing hysterically. And when they entered her house, she had completely forgotten about how sad she was about Bryan being gone.

"Oh, that was such a funny story, Jareth," she said, dabbing the corners of her eyes with her napkin. "And that punch line was great. 'We have too many of those where I live.' That's funny."

"I'm glad you thought so," replied Jareth. "I would have been really humiliated if I told a joke in which I was the only one to laugh."

"Oh, dear, I hope that doesn't happen often," Sarah said, finally able to control herself.

"More often than not, actually," he admitted. He stood there, in her entry way, shuffling his feet. "After all, drunken goblins aren't the most intellectual creatures to be around." Sarah nodded, for she knew what he meant.

"Well, thank you very much for cheering me up," she said, holding out her hand to shake his. "It means a lot to me." Jareth took her hand, shook it slightly, then, without thinking, leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. At first, Sarah, didn't think to react. Then, as her senses came back to her, she jumped back from him, wide eyed.

"Jareth," she hissed, looking around, then at him. "What do you think you are doing? I'm engaged to be married." She walked to the door, opened it, and told him to get out.

"Sarah, please," begged Jareth. "You're making a big mistake with Bryan. There's something about him that I don't trust." Sarah's mouth fell open.

"So that's what this whole deal was about," she gasped. "You just wanted to turn me against my fiancée so you could come in and marry me, you sneaky little worm!" She hit him on the chest with her fist, and pointed out the door. "Get out right now!"

Jareth could see that he was getting nowhere, so he bowed and walked out. "I hope he's worth it, Sarah. I really hope I'm wrong with him."

"I can't believe I actually believed YOU!" cried Sarah. Then, with that, she slammed the door in his face. _The nerve,_ she thought.

**A/N2: Okay, there you go. I hope you liked that chapter. I shall try to update as soon as possible. Peace out! Always Hopeful**


	13. As The World Falls Down

**Disclaimer: I own nothing dealing with Labyrinth and I hope that you would know that by now!**

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating in a long time, but I have been very, very busy. So I hope that you shall forgive me when I say that I am, indeed, busy. I just started collage as well, so that kinda added to the pile in my list of things to do. Well, without further ado, thank you for the reviews and I hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter Thirteen: As the World Falls Down…**

When Jareth returned to his castle, he was in absolutely no mood to be dealt with. That was why, when Hoggle hurried up to him as fast as he could, Jareth was more than a little annoyed at the infernal goblin.

"Hoggle, I am in no mood whatsoever to hear about your plans or answer any of your annoying questions. I just had the worst day with Sarah, and I don't wish to speak about it, especially with you."

"But Jareth, there is something I must tell you," replied Hoggle, panting at having to keep up with Jareth at such a quick pace. "It is of the greatest importance!" Jareth rounded on him.

"I said I am NOT in the mood!" he exclaimed. "How can I be any clearer than that?" He was now shouting, his face completely red.

"LOOK!" cried Hoggle. "I can see that you are not in the mood, but this is important!" He pulled Jareth by the hand and into the throne room. He then pointed to the chunk in the ceiling which was missing, and Jareth's jaw dropped. "You see now? That happened this morning, just after you left." Jareth felt his heart sink.

"Oh dear," he said, rubbing his head and collapsing in his throne. "This is just getting worse and worse."

"I take it you didn't see what else happened?" Both Jareth and Hoggle looked in the doorway to see the old wise goblin, standing in the doorway, with the annoying bird hat on his head.

"What do you mean?" asked Hoggle, his hands on his hips. The old goblin walked in further.

"Jareth, has Sarah refused you a second time?" he asked.

"Well, how's that for brain power?" asked the bird hat, in that annoyingly high pitched voice of his. The old goblin looked up.

"Would you PLEASE BE QUIET?" he shouted. The bird just rolled his eyes and fell silent. Turning back to Jareth, he asked, "Well, Jareth, has she?" Seeing that he probably knew anyway, Jareth nodded.

"Yes, in fact she did," he said. "How did you know?" The old goblin made a gesture to him to follow him.

"Come with me over here to the window," he said. Jareth stood and stalked over to the window. When he looked out, he gasped.

"How can this be?" he asked silently. Hoggle now came to his side and his eyes bugged out. The entire stone labyrinth had disappeared, leaving only the castle and the goblin city. They were now floating through their own universe, no longer stationary like they had once been.

"You know how this came to be," said the old goblin. "The very foundations on which we were founded on have crumbled. Children are no longer believing. And it all started with Sarah. We are counting on you to fix it."

"I can't," he replied honestly. "Sarah hates my guts."

"Then you have to try all that is in power to get her back," said the old goblin.

"I can't," said Jareth, shaking his head sadly.

"You can't give up," protested Hoggle. "If you give up, then what we to do? What about the goblins, the labyrinth? What about Sir Didymus, Ambrocious, Ludo? What about me?" Jareth looked at him sadly. "Don't do this just for us, Jareth. Do this for all of the children of the Aboveground. They cannot survive without imagination and fun and games. That is what being an adult is all about. And even adults have their secret dreams and fantasies. We need to survive, Jareth, for all children of all shapes, sizes, colors, and nationalities." Jareth sighed.

"I hate it when you're right," he said. "But what do I do?"

Ooooooooooo

Meanwhile, in the Aboveground, Sarah was sitting on her bed, tears falling from her eyes. How could she have been so blind? How could she have trusted Jareth, after all that he had put her through before? How could she have been so stupid as to believe that he had changed?

She looked over at the gift that he had given to her for her birthday. She was angry at him. There was no way she was ever going to forgive him for what he had done. She stood, went over to the small musical box, and was about to throw it when she heard Hoggle's voice.

"NO! Sarah, don't throw it!" he exclaimed. She looked into it angrily and met the face of the first friend she had made in the Labyrinth. "Please don't smash it." His eyes were sad as he said this.

"I have to, Hoggle," she said. "Jareth has gone too far this time. Do you know what he did?"

"Yes, Sarah, I do," replied Hoggle. "But you don't have to cut off contact with me just because he messed up, do you?" he asked. In reality, that was only part of why he had contacted her. He had wanted to make sure that Jareth still had a chance to win her heart.

"No, I suppose I don't," she said, though she still wanted to smash the figurine into a million pieces. Hoggle let out a sigh of relief.

"Good," he said. "Look, I am sorry for what Jareth has done. He should not have done that. But if you'll allow me a few more days, I promise I'll have worked with him enough to-,"

"Absolutely not, Hoggle," said Sarah. "I will not want to see him again."

"But Sarah," he said.

"NO!" she shouted. Finally, Hoggle got mad.

"FINE!" he shouted back. "Did it ever occur to you that he might actually care for you? No, it didn't. That's because you have this notion that he is really evil. That is not true in the least. The only way he acted the way he did in the first place is because that is what you expected of him. So your first encounter in the Labyrinth was because that was what he thought you had wanted. He thought you wanted him to be cruel. After all, that is all that you told Toby, was how cruel and mean he was, wasn't it? And now, you still perceive him to be the same Goblin King that he was when you first met him! Sure, you were getting along just fine with him, but as soon as he kissed you, you turned him back into his evil self. Poor little Sarah, being taken for a fool by the Goblin King. I'm sorry, Sarah, to have to be so harsh, but it's true. Perhaps you're not as intelligent as I thought you were!" With that, he was gone.

Sarah was left there, stunned by the harsh words of Hoggle. At first, she was angry at the way he had yelled at her. Then, she thought about what he had said rather than how he had said it. Was it true? Had he really been the evil Goblin King because that was how she had portrayed him?

**A/N2: Okay, there you go! That is the next chapter in this saga! I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think! Always Hopeful**


	14. Moving Up The Wedding

**Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth and I don't suspect that I shall ever own anything to deal with it.**

**A/N: I know, I have not updated this story in like forever and a day, but I have just not had the inspiration to write on it. I'm sure you know how it is. LOL! Read long and prosper.**

**Chapter Thirteen: Moving Up The Wedding…**

The next few weeks flew by for both Sarah and Jareth. Jareth was busy trying to contact Sarah, but she never answered his calls, whether he showed up on her doorstep or tried to contact her through the gift he had given her. The one small consolation he had was knowing that she had not thrown it away. But it was little comfort to his ever-growing worries. As for Sarah, she made a decision which she knew might seem rash to others, but to her, it was absolutely necessary.

She had moved up her wedding to Bryan. They were to be married soon. Now, it was two days before the wedding and Sarah was growing more uneasy with each passing second. And now, on one of the rare nights when Bryan was with her, she could not bring herself to think of the man beside her. All she could do was think about that infernal Fae. Blast him!

"Sarah, my love?" he whispered as he looped his arm through hers. She looked up at him, as though he had startled her out of her reverie.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry," she replied, looking away. "Was I drifting off again?"

"Yes," he replied. "It seems as though you've been doing a lot of that lately. Is something wrong?" Sarah reclaimed her arm and stopped. They were now halfway across the small bridge. She had so many memories on this bridge, and most of them had been about the Labyrinth. She stared out onto the small body of water running beneath the bridge.

"I suppose I've just been under a lot of pressure lately, that's all. You know, with the wedding and everything. I just have to take it easy that is all." Bryan came up to her side and touched her elbow.

"Do you need more time?" he asked. She looked up at him and simply smiled.

"No, I don't," she replied. "Perhaps I'll feel better once we actually get married." Bryan smiled.

"Does that mean we should move up the wedding?" he asked excitedly. Sarah read this as marital bliss, but it wasn't. If only she'd known about the plan. If only she had known of how he would marry her and then leave her, with all her money and another on his arm.

"We already did that once, must we bother everyone else with moving it up even further?" she asked. He sobered.

"Well, we don't have to," he said. "I just figured the sooner we get married, the happier I'll be." She laughed as she placed her arms around his neck.

"If that is what you wish, then that is what will happen," she replied before kissing him.

Ooooooooooo

_The next day…_

Hoggle hurried as fast as he possibly could, considering how short his legs were. It seemed to take an eternity before he reached Jareth's throne room, bursting through the doors.

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty! Your Majesty!" He exclaimed. Jareth looked up from what he was doing.

"What is it now, Hoggle?" he asked. He was preparing to leave to Sarah's house once more to plead that she listen to him.

"I have important- OAF!" Hoggle fell over his own two feet and landed hard upon the ground. Jareth went over and helped him up.

"Calm down, Hoggle," he said. "What is so important?" Hoggle breathed deeply as he tried to regain his composure.

"Sarah! She's moved up the wedding date!"

"I know that, Hoggle," sighed Jareth in exasperation. He stood and went for his window. "She's getting married tomorrow."

"NO!" cried Hoggle. "She's done it again! She's set to marry in two hours!"

"WHAT?" Jareth cried as he turned and stared at Hoggle, wide-eyed. "She is?" Hoggle nodded frantically, looking like a bobble-head.

"Yes, Jareth," he responded. Jareth turned to the window and jumped out of it, transforming into an owl. He had a wedding to stop.

**A/N2: Okay, there you go. I'll update whenever I get more inspiration for it, I promise! Always Hopeful**


	15. Wedding Bells

**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth, nor do I think I ever shall in a million years.**

**A/N: Okay, I know I have not updated this story in like forever and a day, but that is why I am trying to do so now. I know the sooner I update, the sooner I can get to the last chapter, and the sooner I shall be through with this fic. Possibly one or two more chapters after this. Possibly three, but I'm not sure. Read long and prosper.**

**Chapter Fifteen: Wedding Bells…**

Sarah paced back and forth. She was a ways from where she was to get married, but not so far away that she couldn't see the guests gathering around the small makeshift alter. She sighed as she stopped her pacing and looked at her guests. For the thousandth time since announcing the wedding was to be held today, she wondered if she was doing the right thing. She did not know, and it bothered her more than she could possibly say.

She was so used to being in control of her life that now, it seemed unnatural that she was unsure. What was she to do? She shook her head and took in a deep breath. She was doing the right thing. She knew she was. After all, she loved Bryan more than she could say. At least, she thought she loved Bryan. After all, she would not have agreed to marry him if she had not loved him. Right?

Or had it been out of desperation that she had accepted his wedding proposal? After all, he had been the first man to pay attention to her; the first man to seem to want her. Well, aside from Jareth, of course.

She mentally bereted herself. How could she have such thoughts about that stupid git? He was arrogant, crude, cold, unfeeling, and… and… And everything she wanted. Curse him and his stupid Labyrinth… His stupid goblins…. His stupid kingdom. How could she ever fall for someone as pushy, self-centered, wretched, and stupid as Jareth, King of the Goblins, and ruler of the entire Underground? It just did not make any sense to her at all.

And yet…

"Hey, Sarah, how are you?" She jumped when she heard her dad speak to her. So enwrapped in her own thoughts, she had not noticed that he had walked up to her. She smiled.

"Oh, hi Dad," she said. "I'm fine." Her dad kissed her on her cheek and smiled back at him.

"You look beautiful," he said. She blushed.

"Thank you, Dad," she said. He looked around.

"Hey, Sarah, do you mind if I ask you a question?" She looked around with him.

"Oh, sure," she said. They went over to where her dad had parked his car. When they stopped there, she looked at him. "So, Dad, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" He looked at her for a few moments before he answered.

"Honey, are you sure you want to marry this man?" Sarah was stunned by his question. How could he tell she was having doubts?

"W-W-Why would you ask me that?" she asked, frowning even more. He shrugged.

"I can just sense that there is something wrong. At first, I just thought that perhaps I was imagining things. Then, I thought perhaps I was right. You stopped mentioning things about him whenever we talked… I heard less about the wedding with each passing day… And then you pulled forward the wedding… Twice. Sure, women are generally excited about their weddings, but it has been my experience that women take as much time as possible to prepare for their weddings. I'm thinking that there is something upsetting you. I'm worried about you, Sarah." He placed a hand upon her shoulder as she looked down.

"I thank you very much for your concern, Dad," she said. She finally looked up at him. "But do not worry about me. I am, after all, a grown woman and am perfectly capable of looking out for myself." She offered her father a slight smile.

"Very well," he said. He kissed her cheek. "In that case, I suppose we should be getting on with the wedding." He held out his arm for her. "Shall we, Sarah?" Sarah smiled and nodded, accepting her father's arm. Together, they began walking down the isle.

Ooooooooooo

At the time when the conversation between Sarah and her father had been taking place, Bryan had been talking with Amanda…. The woman he had been talking in the bar with.

"Is everything ready, Manda?" he asked. She was currently checking something on her palm pilot.

"It is all ready," she said. "My friend in the bank said that the moment you say, 'I do,' you shall have the right to all of the money in her accounts. Then, we shall send the money from her accounts to ours and before she can figure out what happened, we will be off and running."

"Excellent," he smiled. He heard the music starting. "Excuse me, darling. I've got a wedding to go to." He turned around and quickly made his way to where he was supposed to be.

**A/N2: Okay, here is the next chapter. I don't know when I'll be able to update this story again, but it'll be a while. LOL! Read long and prosper. Always Hopeful**


	16. Utter Chaos

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with Labyrinth, so please do not ask me.**

**A/N: I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update this, but I'm quite passionate about me's HP fics. LOL! I'll finish this either with the next chapter or the one after that.**

**Chapter Sixteen: Utter Chaos…**

Jareth flew through the air, the wind whipping against his face. He absolutely had to get to the wedding on time. If Sarah married Bryan, then he would never forgive himself. There was just something about Bryan that made Jareth's skin crawl. And any man who did that was definitely up to no good.

Jareth sighed as he thought of Sarah. If the Labyrinth was forgotten, then all would be lost for future generations of children. Even if she didn't love him, she hoped that she would do it for the sake of children everywhere. A life without fantasy, much like a life without love, was no life at all. Every child had the right to a fantasy… imagination… and above all hope. If a child had no hope, then what was their life worth?

Ooooooooooo

Bryan stood at the front of the alter, a smile plastered on his face. In just a few short minutes, he'd be married to Sarah… and her money. He was so close to the money he could almost taste it. All he had to do was make it through this wedding and he'd be off to Paris with his new wife's money and his lover on his arm.

The flower girls walked down the isle, throwing petals upon the floor. They looked so beautiful… Then came Toby, the ring bearer. He was so proud when Sarah had asked him to be the ring bearer. He looked so handsome in his little tuxedo and a huge grin upon his face. Once he reached the front, the bridesmaids came walking down the isle. One, two, three, and then the maid of honor, a friend of Sarah's from high school.

Then, the music changed and the traditional wedding march began to play. All the guests stood up and turned to face behind them. They all smiled and made little comments as Sarah walked down the isle with her father. She looked radiant in her long, flowing gown and the veil her mother had worn when she got married. But despite the smile on her face, any close observer could tell that the smile did not quite reach her eyes. There was something sad about them, and something forced about the way her lips turned up. She was not quite happy and no one would know why? But she did. She knew why. It was him. Jareth.

Yes, Jareth, king of the goblins and ruler of the Underground. Ever since that kiss her mind had been in a flurry. Why did he have to kiss her? Why did he have to confuse and scare her the way he had? He couldn't possibly love her. Not after all she had put him through. She angrily shook her head. What about all that _he_ had put _her_ through? _He_ had taken her brother. _He_ had forced her to run the Labyrinth in order to save him. _He_ had given her a time limit.

She had not noticed that they had reached the front and nearly jumped when she felt Bryans' hand upon her elbow as she was passed to him by her father. In a sorry attempt to distract him, she offered a weak smile in an apology.

"Dearly beloved, we have gathered here…" Sarah stopped listening. She had looked past Bryan and saw… No, no, no, that couldn't be. She blinked and looked again. She had thought she'd seen Sir Didymus sitting upon the bench which was not too far off. But after she had blinked, he was gone. Great, now she was having delusions on top of her doubts. No, she scolded herself. She was not having doubts. She loved Bryan. Didn't she? She was almost sure of it. Almost? Did she just think 'almost'? "And if there is any among you who can find reason for these two persons to not join in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace." There was a silence as Sarah looked around. No one said a word. In fact, it appeared as though no one were moving. When she thought that the silence was rather drawn out, she looked to the priest and frowned. He appeared to have been frozen, his mouth left partly open. Her heart beat wildly as she wondered what this could have meant. She looked at Bryan, who also seemed to have been frozen.

"Wha-?" she whispered. She backed away, wondering what was going on. She turned around and saw that everything seemed to have stopped. The people, the photographers, the birds. Everything and everyone was frozen. Her heart suddenly stopped as she knew who had done this.

"Jareth!" she called out, looking up in the air. "Jareth! Get down here right this instant!"

"No need to scream at me," he pouted. She gasped and turned around to find him standing right behind her. "Now, before you start to yell at me-,"

"What did you do?" she shouted. "Why did you interrupt my wedding?"

"Please, Sarah, just calm down and listen to me-,"

"What do you mean 'calm down and listen to you'?" she exclaimed. She pointed to her frozen fiancée. "You just froze the man I was attempting to marry!"

"Please, Sarah, just listen to me," he pleaded. She was about to go on but saw the tears in his eyes and it caught her completely off guard. The words which had been about to erupt from her throat stopped halfway up. "Look, Sarah, you may not love me the way I love you…. In fact, I don't think you could love me at all. But the happiness of all future children depends on your next decision."

"What decision is… Wait, the happiness of future children?" she asked, confused. "What children? What decision." Jareth sighed.

"Please, Sarah, believe me when I say that the happiness of all generations to come is at stake." He went on to explain, as quickly as he could, everything that would happen if she were to refuse him one more time. She rubbed her head.

"Are you telling me that if I were to refuse you again then the Underground will disappear completely and that children everywhere will lose their imagination?" Jareth let out a relieved breath and nodded.

"Yes," he replied. He stepped closer to her and ran a finger down her cheek. "Please don't refuse me again, Sarah." She bit her lip, then looked at him furiously.

"How do I know you aren't just trying to confuse me and get me to turn from Bryan?" She huffed and walked up to the front of the make-shift alter before Jareth could answer. Facing Bryan, but speaking to Jareth, she said, "Please unfreeze my fiancée and all our guests and then leave me alone."

"But Sarah," Jareth pleaded in a pathetic voice. Sarah glared at him.

"I said leave me alone!" Just as she said this, Jareth began to flicker. This shocked them both and Sarah couldn't take her eyes off of him. He looked at his hands as he continued to flicker violently. And then, in a flash, he was gone.

"Jareth," she whispered.

"Darling?" She jumped when she heard Bryan's voice, he brow furrowed. "Who's Jareth?"

**A/N2: Okay, a bit rushed, but I'm attempting to finish this fic. Hope you guys liked it, despite its rushed feeling. Read long and prosper. Always Hopeful**


	17. The Grand Finale

**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth nor do I think I shall anytime soon.**

**A/N: Okay, here is the last chapter, hopefully. I'm so glad to those of you who have kept with me so far. Sorry if this story sucked, but I'm kinda rushing it since I've decided I'm not as interested in reading and writing Labyrinth as I am in writing HP. I swear I'm so much better in HP stories than I am at Labyrinth. Possibly cuz I'm not as interested in Labyrinth anymore as I am in HP. So this shall be my last chapter/story in this section. I love you all. Thanks so much for reading thus far. Wish me luck on my HP stories (which I've been doing pretty good at, if I do say so myself. And I do. Hehe.)**

**Chapter Seventeen: The Grand Finale…**

"Wha-?" asked Sarah. Bryan whispered again.

"Who's Jareth?" he asked again. Sarah blinked and looked down.

"Oh, um…" She couldn't finish her sentence. It wasn't because she didn't want to answer. It wasn't because she didn't have an answer. It was because, at that time, her aunt's dog, Merlin the Second (as Sarah so affectionately dubbed him), had picked that moment to run down the isle and towards Sarah. He was holding something in his mouth, though Sarah couldn't quite figure what that was. She bent down, thankful for the distraction.

"Grab that dog! He stole my palm pilot!" Bryan felt his heart sink as he heard Amanda's voice above the crowd. He looked down and made to grab the palm pilot, but it was too late. Sarah had already taken it.

"And what have we here, The Second?" she asked. She had always loved to call Merlin 'The Second'. She wasn't sure why, but she had said it some time ago to be funny and it sort of stuck. She looked at the palm pilot's face and gasped. Her eyes grew wide as she looked at Amanda, then at Bryan. The account was under his name, and she did not like what she saw. "Bryan, what is this?" she asked.

"It's nothing," he said in an attempt to grab it.

"If it's nothing, then why are you attempting to grab it from me?" she asked, keeping it out of his reach. Her father rushed up and took it from her. He looked at Bryan and frowned.

"I'm sorry, but I have to interfere on my daughter's behalf," he said, his words aimed towards the priest. "This man is attempting to embezzle money from my daughter." Bryan backed up, turned, and attempted to run, but Merlin the Second had grabbed hold of his foot and began to growl, forcing Bryan to lose his footing and fall to the ground. It was then that a few of Sarah's cousins grabbed him and pulled him up to his feet.

"It wasn't my idea, Sarah. It was all Amanda's idea. I love you!"

"Liar!" cried out Amanda, who was also being restrained. Sarah couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her chest was hurting. She had been betrayed but her fiancée. She almost lost all the money she had in her accounts. But what hurt her the most was the way she had treated Jareth. He was right… about everything. He had been right about Bryan being a jerk, about Sarah being blind… Oh no. She hoped he hadn't been right about the Labyrinth as well. She turned to her father.

"Father, there has been a terrible mistake," she said to him, tears in her eyes. "I turned down the man of my dreams to be with this jerk, and now I don't know if I can ever get him back." Her father's brows furrowed as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Then find a way," was all he said. Sarah nodded and ran back up the isle, much to the dismay and confusion of her audience.

Ooooooooooo

Sarah had ditched her veil about a quarter of the way back to her father's house. She made for one interesting sight, running down the streets in a wedding gown, white stockings, and white high heeled shoes. But she didn't care. Her hair was flying about her face as she crossed the final street, up the front porch steps, and into her father's house. She made her way up the stairs and into her old room, which had since been transformed into a guest room. But her vanity mirror remained. She stopped in front of it and panted.

"I need you Hoggle," she said quickly in one breath. She was panting now as she waited for a reply. But none came. She pounded on the desk. "Come on, Hoggle. I need you! I NEED YOU… NOW!" She continued to pant as she waited. When no answer came, she dropped to her knees and began hitting furiously at the ground. The whole time, she continued to rant. "I need you all. Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus, Ambrosious… And most of all, I need you! I need you, Jareth." She finally stopped pounding the floor as she began to cry. "I love you, Jareth. I believe in you. I believe in all of you!" She then collapsed fully onto the ground and sobbed. Her body was wracking with all of her sobs.

"We love you too, Sarah." She looked up as she heard the sound of Ludo's voice. She gasped then smiled when she saw Ludo, Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ambrosious sitting on the guest bed.

"My lady," lamented Sir Didymus said as he jumped from the bed and hurried over to her. "This is not seemly. A fine lady, such as yourself, should not be upon the floor like some common goblin in a drunken stupor." She laughed through her tears and threw her arms around him in a huge hug.

"I'm so glad you're here," she laughed. "I thought I'd never see you again.

"Sarah… cry," lamented Ludo. She pulled back and looked at him. She wiped her eyes.

"No, not anymore, Ludo," she smiled. "Not now that you're here." She stood and hugged the giant beast. She pulled back and looked at Hoggle, who seemed a little hurt.

"You didn't believe him, Sarah," he said. "He told you the truth and you didn't believe him. Why didn't you?" Sarah blushed.

"Could you blame me? With our history together?" Hoggle frowned.

"He has always done what you wanted him to do, Sarah," he replied. Sarah sighed.

"Yes, you are right. And I was foolish. I was a foolish little girl then…" She exhaled. "And I was a foolish little girl now. I'm sorry. If I could, I would apologize to him. I would love nothing more than to tell him I'm sorry." The trio smiled. Sarah looked at them, confused, and then felt a hand upon her shoulders.

"Very well, I accept." She turned around, scared at first, then somewhat relieved. Her hand was over her heart and she sighed.

"You scared me, Jareth," she breathed, though she was not wholly angry with him.

"Sorry," he smirked. She dropped her eyes and wrung her eyes.

"No, Jareth. It is I who should be apologizing to you." She looked back up at him. "I should have listened to you all along. You were right about everything. I am so-," She was cut off from speaking further when her lips were covered by his. Sometime later, when they pulled apart, he looked down at her and smiled.

"There is nothing to be sorry about," he said. "We both have things in our past that we should be sorry for. Let us just say all is forgiven and be done with it." Sarah smiled as she wound her arms around his neck.

"I like the sound of that." And with that, she kissed him squarely on the lips.

**The End…**

**A/N2: Okay, there it is. Sorry it was so rushed, but it was just bugging me that I didn't have this done, so I finished it so it could be done with, finally. Hahaha. I am sorry to those who were made to wait for this. Thanks so much for your patience. Haha. Read long and prosper. Always Hopeful**


End file.
